The Storm
by Flame Vixen
Summary: On trail, Kairi thinks about the night that she saw a side of Sora that she never wanted to see. Oneshot. Extream OOC and character death.


_**Vixen**: Okay, this thing is a one-shot and it seriously freaks me out. I don't normally write things like this, so I don't know how it's gonna turn out. It's set in an alternate reality to the games: When Sora comes home one night with a whole new side to his character, how will Kairi handle it? Extreame OOC, mild-language and character death._

_

* * *

_

The Storm

_"Kairi, what're you doing?"_

_"I was blinded by rage. I just... couldn't take anymore..."_

_"Kairi, is Sora...?"_

_"Sora... what have I done to you?"_

A tear sliding down her cheek, the red-head looked up with worn, tired blue eyes. Instantly, the stark blackness of the judge's robes was all that filled her field of vision. Raising her eyes higher, she could see his stern, frowning face watching her closely as if he was trying to find some hidden bit of information; almost like his grey eyes were accusing her of hiding some sort of crucial imformation.

"Kairi Star McClair, you are brought here for the murder of your husband, Sora McClair. Do you understand the charges brought against you?"

Keeping her eyes on the judge's robes, Kairi said in an exhausted tone, "Yes, you honer."

Seeming not to have heard her, he continued, "And how do you plead?"

For a moment, the twenty-eight year-old remained absoulutly silent. She couldn't bring herself to look around at anyone in the court room; not Roxas, Sora's twin; or even her own brother, Riku. Her tears fell even faster as her thoughts turned to the one man that wasn't there; her one and only love, the one that could never be there for her again because of what she had done. But how could she have known it would turn out like this? Why had she ever bought that damned thing?

* * *

She could remember it like it was yesterday; even though it had been months ago. She'd been pacing before the windows, worry well etched on her fine face. The filmy nightgown she wore swirled around her ankles, the only thing to mark the passage of time. 

Hearing the clock strike three, and with it, a fearfull frown tugged at her lips. Stopping, Kairi stared out the rain-streaked glass. As another peal of low thunder sounded, the young woman sighed pensively, "Why isn't he home yet? Sora; where _are_ you?"

Unable to stand still, she resumed her pacing, her scarlet tressess falling into her face. Finally, a half-hour later, Kairi spots a pair of highly familiar head-lights turn into the driveway. Relief flooding through her, Kairi raced for the front door just as Sora opened it.

His name ready on her lips, Kairi's greeting died away as she saw him. She felt a shiver pass through her as her eyes took in the stranger before her. His normally spikey brunnete hair clung damply to his face, his usually, bright, laughing azure eyes unfocused as he looked at her, a deep scowl on his lips; he reeked of brandy.

Her face suddenly becoming stern upon viewing this unseen side of Sora, Kairi snapped, "What a fine mess you've gotten yourself into. What made you do this? Why are you so damned jacked-up?"

Hanging his coat, Sora matched her anger with a heated comment, "Shut-up, Kairi. I swear, all you ever do is bitch and moan. And another thing; stop throwing yourself at guys like some hussy."

"Hussy!" she screeched; "When have I ever 'thrown' myself at a man?! I've never been so insulted!"

Unable to think clearly because of the drink, Sora continued recklessly, "Stop the lying, Kairi! I know you do it!"

Kairi stared at him, her pride stung by the insinuation. Her own rage blinding her, she raised her hand and, unable to find words to vent her rage, laid the flat of her palm across his cheek.

His eyes blazing, Sora grabbed her wrist. A small gasp tore itself from Kairi, but it was quickly smothered as Sora kissed her, bruising, demanding; but there was no tenderness in it as he suddenly clamped his teeth down hard on her lower lip, drawing blood as the delicate skin broke.

Tearing herself away, Kairi could feel a small rivulet of blood run down her lip as Sora taunted, "What's the matter, baby? I thought you liked me? Or would you rather play bitch to someone else?"

Backing away slowly, Kairi said in a tone of disbelief, "I can't believe this, Sora. All I know is that you're not the man I fell in love with; I don't know who you are. You're a stranger; and stranger's aren't welcome here. Get out!"

A black scowl on his face, he thundered at her, "You have no damned right to order me from here, bitch!"

"It's my home," Kairi said cooly; "I can order you from this house if I want to!"

Turning, she made to run away; but Sora caught a hand-full of the silk nightgown. Then, grabbing a hold of her shoulder tightly, he spun her around to face him. A low growl in his throat, he whispered in a deadly quiet voice, "Damn you, Kairi, you can't order me from my own home!" Not thinking, he raised his closed hand and, with dire accuracy, slammed it against her eye.

Howling, Kairi ripped herself away from him. Panicked, she raced for her bedroom; but Sora was close behind her, deadly intent clearly written on his face.

Gaining her room, she turned to lock the door; but Sora kicked it open, throwing her against the bed. Not staying there, she clawed her way to the nightstand. Wrenching the drawer open, she grabbed the .38 out of it; just as quick, she pointed it at Sora's chest and, before he had time to react, fired off two rounds.

A stunned look on his face, Sora whispered softly, "Kairi... what're you doing...?" before he slumped to the floor.

Horrified, the red-head raced to his side, even as her mind screamed it was too late. Dropping to her knees, she felt the tears slide down her cheeks as she looked at him through her one good eye. Gently taking his head into her lap, Kairi sobbed brokenly, "Sora... what have I done to you?"

Unable to do anything, she watched with building guilt and horror as the light in Sora's eyes died with him. Lifting his left arm, Kairi raised his hand to her lips, smearing his blood on her face as she gently kissed the wedding band on his finger. Unable to hold it back any longer, the folorn woman howled her anguish, staying with Sora's body until the police came to take her away.

* * *

Finally coming back to awarness, Kairi said in a barely audible whisper, "I plead guilty, your honer."

Amazed by the young woman's honesty, the judge asked in a slightly surprised tone, "And do you feel any remorse?"

For the first time, Kairi raised her bright, sapphire-violet eyes full to the judge's grey eyes as she asked him, "Would you have me lie, and say that I don't? I regret the act with all my being; I wish it had been me instead, even if he did start it. I loved Sora with all my heart and soul; and I will go on loving him until I die."

There was such firm conviction in her voice that the judge couldn't help but believe her. But still, the law was the law. Meeting her eyes squarely, he said in a final tone, "Kairi Star McClair, you are found guilty of murder in the first degree. You are senteced to life in prison without the possiblitly of paroll." In a softer tone, he continued, "I am sorry that you commited such an act; but you will be going to one of the gentler institutes. I promise you."

* * *

It was three months after Kairi had been sentenced. Riku and Roxas were taking Namine to visit Kairi.

Turning the corner to Kairi's cell block, Riku was able to tell that something was wrong. Running ahead, he took one look and called back a sharp warning to Roxas, "Get Namine out of here; don't let her see anything. And get the Warden here; now!"

Hearing the urgency in Riku's voice, Roxas turned the blond around as the young girl cried, "Where's Mommy? I want to see Mommy!"

Opening the door, Riku slid in, his eyes filled with sadness as he saw the empty bottle of sleeping pills on the floor. Sitting on the bed, he gently brushed a few stray locks from Kairi's still face.

Riku had been sitting there for a few minutes before he saw that there was a piece of paper on the desk next to the bed. Picking it up, his lips moved silently as he read:

_Riku, I'm sorry; but I just can't live with the guilt anymore. Please take care of Namine; she always did adore you. She's only three; please, if you can, try to explain things to her when she's older; I know she'll have questions. Roxas, I'm so sorry for what I did to your brother; I snapped when I was confronted by that unknown side of him. Please, if you can find it in your heart, please forgive me; or if you can't, than please try to understand. Don't cry for me; I'm happy now, because I'm back with Sora. _

_Good-bye, Kairi_

Looking down at her face, so peacfull in death, Riku noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. Glancing at her hand, he realized that she clutched a photo of Sora close over her heart. A vauge smile in his eyes even as the tears fell, Riku knew that Kairi was with Sora again. He just knew it.

* * *

_**Vixen**: Like I said, this one disturbs me because of the fact that I could come up with. Still, if it's okay with you, please review. And if not, please leave a review anyway; just don't flame too bad, 'kay? (looks over shoulder to see Mend whimpering in a corner)_

_**Mend**: You got the damn ooc right! Scary Sora. (continues to whimper)_


End file.
